The Future Isn't Written
by zeusfluff
Summary: Spoilers from the promo for 5X08. Olivia meets a mysterious woman who knows how to get the Observer tech out of Peter's head. And a bit of other news.
1. The Future Isn't Written

**The Future isn't Written**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Summary: Spoilers from the promo for 5X08. Olivia meets a mysterious woman who knows how to get the Observer tech out of Peter's head. And a bit of other news. Date Started: 11/23/12. Date Finished: 11/23/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

I'd met Simone out on the street, but she said what she had to tell me was best kept from prying eyes and deceitful ears. So now I find myself in a worn down but well-kept apartment with interesting oddities some sparkly and some just strange. The stocky woman in front of me gestured at the chair.

"Please do sit down dear."

I eased myself into the chair across from her. A large smile spread across her face as she put a hand on mine.

"Congratulations honey. When did you find out about the baby?"

I looked at Simone confused then a hand wandered down to my midsection.

"Huh? A baby? But..."

Simone frowned and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Oh honey you didn't know did you? Well you should know, this baby is a gift. _She's _lived twenty years inside your belly while you were ambered. The gift doesn't lie. I'm sorry about Etta. She was a wonderful young woman. Remarkable. Strong like you, but stubborn like her daddy. She had a bright future ahead of her. If Simon hadn't passed she would have been wed to him. With two beautiful twins. Your husband Peter, by now you've already heard he's gotten himself into some trouble. You have to help him regain his humanity. It isn't going to be easy getting the baldy tech out of his head. You're answer lies with Nina Sharp. She is the one who can help him before it's too late. With the help of Walter of course."

I stood up gratefully taking the last drink of the tea, then carefully setting it back onto her surprisingly ornate coffee table. Her smile never left her face as we made our way towards her front door.

"One to two cups of Chamomile tea every day for the next nine months and it'll ensure a considerably easier birth."

I had to get back to Walter. Then we'd get to Nina. We had to get to her before it was too late and Peter's brain had completely been enveloped by the observer tech in his head. Now he had even more to lose and more at stake. When I got back to the lab Astrid was helping Walter get the last video tape out of amber. I unconsciously smoothed my shirt over my midsection. Avoiding Walter's gaze I went over to Peter's still form who was fast asleep. I placed myself on the stool next to him, and gave a soft warm kiss to his forehead, smoothing the hair away from it.

"There is something we need to talk about when you get better. It... It concerns the both of us."

I looked back to Walter with a concerned look.

"Walter? Why is Peter sleeping?"

Walter put a hand on my arm as Astrid put the tape into the VCR under the TV.

"I had to sedate him, just for now. You should have a rest dear, and you need to start taking care of yourself."

He winked at me as we crowded around the TV and VCR. It was giving us the exact instructions that Simone had just given me about getting in touch with Nina Sharp.

"I could've told you all this already. I met a woman out on the street. A Psychic. She said we had to get to Nina, that she held the key to saving Peter. With your help Walter."

Walter nodded his head and let the tape finish. I went back to Peter and sat down on the stool.

"My dear, you should really sit in my comfortable chair. No daughter of mine in a delicate condition should be sitting on a hard and cold metal stool."

Walter wheeled his creaky fabric laden chair over to me, and he took my hand and had me sit in it.

"Walter, I'd like to keep this under wraps for now. Just keep it between the three of us. When we get the tech out of Peter's head I'll tell him. I've been like this since before I ambered myself."

Walter nodded his head yes and grabbed the stool I had recently occupied.

"How? How far along are you dear?"

A small smile graced my lips.

"I found out today, but I'm 16 weeks. I guess I've just been really good at hiding it."

Walter pulled me into a half-hug.

"Olivia you should really get some rest. You can have a nap on my bed in the back office. It's comfy."

Shaking my head no I eased myself from the chair and moved it over towards Peter, sitting back down in it. Grabbing for his hand, I squeezed it, and surprisingly he squeezed it back. Smiling I kissed his cheek. Nina Sharp was our only hope.

A/N: So, should I continue? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Help comes in many Forms

**Chapter 2: Help comes in many Forms**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the baby. Date Started: 12/3/12. Date Finished: 12/13/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"How long has he been like this?"

I looked at Nina and had a grim expression plastered on my face.

"I'd say three weeks. Honestly at first I didn't really notice the change in him, because it was so subtle. I wanted us to grieve together. But then he goes and does something extremely asinine and stupid like this."

I kept a hand on Peter's and squeezed it. Nina looked him over carefully.

"What did his latest brain scan show Walter?"

Walter shuffled his feet against the metal stool he sat in.

"The observer tech seems to have burrowed itself into his Limbic system and the Amygdala. The emotional and fear centers of his brain have been compromised and shut down. It's as if a switch has been thrown. I'm not sure if we can extract the tech without injuring Peter, or the risk of it going further into his brain."

I shook my head no at Walter and squeezed Peter's hand once again.

"There has to be a way Walter."  
Anil had only met us in the lab a handful of times, but this seemed to be very important that he was showing up right now. Pulling something out of his pocket as he walked towards us he smiled warmly.

"I have something you may want to see."

I leaned forward in Walter's comfortable chair so that I could see what was in hand. Unfolding a seemingly soiled handkerchief he showed us the object hidden within.

"Is that the tech in Peter's head?"

Anil nodded with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm afraid it is Olivia. I'm sorry Olivia, if I'd have known Peter would do something like this, I'd have stayed with him when he was interrogating the observer we caught."

He handed the device to Walter who took it gently and placed it inside a Petri dish for closer examination. Anil motioned for me to follow him towards a more private area of the lab where we could talk. Slowly pushing myself out of the chair I followed him towards the ambered part of the lab.

"Is there something wrong?"

Shaking my head no I looked him straight in the eye.

"Know any good doctors Anil?"

His brows furrowed together in thought.

"Is someone sick?"

Shaking my head no I took off my coat and smoothed down my now too tight shirt.

"Oh I see. In that case I'll use discretion on my part and tread carefully. There's a good doctor in one of the loyalist clinics. I've got an inside man there. I can talk to him and get you in. When we figure out a way to get the tech out of Peter's head, maybe he can help erase all the fugitive warnings on all your heads."

I nodded my head and pulled my coat back on. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should know that it'll be difficult to get the baldie tech out of Peter's head without a skilled surgeon. We have a good one in the clinic we run just for members of the resistance."

I looked at him and frowned.

"There are no doctors that could help me there?"

Anil shook his head no and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"The last one, she was killed at point blank range when she tried to throw an anti-matter baton at a building full of baldies discussing plans of bringing in their next shipment of parts for their air degradation system not too far from here."

Nodding I headed in the direction of where Peter was lying in the chair and resumed my place next to him smoothing the hair from his eyes. I placed a kiss on the crown of his head and entwined my fingers with his.

"Don't worry; we're working on a way to get the tech out of your head Peter. We'll have the best surgeon working on you to ensure everything goes smoothly."

Placing another kiss to the crown of his forehead I smiled.

* * *

Two days later

I twiddled my thumbs nervously; I wanted to scratch off the paint we'd used to make the loyalist tattoo on my left cheek. Anil had acquired a skirt and shirt with coat to match it. These clothes however weren't me. I lie back on the exam table. It was refreshingly warm in here. Unlike what I remembered the exams rooms to be like when Boston General was still standing. I rested a hand over the smallish bump beginning to form in my midsection. A small woman with brown hair and glasses came into the room and shut the door.

"Hi Erica, I'm Doctor Stevenson. Before I begin your initial exam, I need a little background information on you first."

Doctor Stevenson took a scanner from her pocket and held it up to my eyes and scanned them.

"Erica Dersham. 33 years old. Weight 125 with the baby at least 135. 5' 3". History of seizures: Unknown origin."

Doctor Stevenson looked at me worriedly.

"I haven't had a seizure in year's doctor."

I could see a scoff forming on her lips, but she brushed it off.

"So how have you been feeling lately Erica?"

I twiddled my fingers.

"Well, for being 16 weeks pregnant, I have to say I actually feel pretty good."

Doctor Stevenson raised her eyes brows.

"Really. Any morning sickness? Mood swings?"

I shook my head at her politely.

"No actually."

She raised her eyebrows more.

"Spotting, bleeding?"

Shaking my head no one last time, I saw her turn the scanner to a different setting. Biting my lip I felt a little uncomfortable.

"We stopped doing pelvics ten years ago. These scanners can do the job without really being invasive. I'm sorry if you feel a little uncomfortable, it takes a few seconds for the scanner to adjust to the setting. There we go. How do you feel now?"

The uncomfortable part went away. I sighed and watched her press a few buttons on the scanner.

"Better, it's not uncomfortable anymore. Everything's ok right? My baby's doing ok?"

Doctor Stevenson nodded her head yes and turned the scanner towards me.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. I'd like you to come back in a couple of more weeks for another scan."

As I put my coat back on, she whispered in my ear.

"Olivia, its Doctor Elker. I had to change my identity when the Observers burned down Boston General several years back. I'm the inside 'man' Anil was talking about. You can come and see me in the clinic where Peter is staying, recovering from his surgery on Thursday. Be careful, and good luck."

I'd hardly recognized Doctor Elker. It seemed as if she hadn't aged a day. But she'd changed her hair color and her identity altogether. So that they could not screen her. She put a hand on my shoulder to stop me momentarily.

"I need to check your progress. There are still some things we can't quite do yet without doing it the old fashioned way. Just let me know if I hit any sore spots."

I nodded my head and opened up my coat a little, sitting back down on the exam table.

"Ouch. Right there."

Ironically it was the spot I was sore with Etta while she was still safely tucked in my womb. Entering the information into the scanner, she placed it back into her pocket.

"Everything feels normal. The baby is right on track where it should be. By the beginning of next month we should be able to determine the sex of the baby. But right now, it's simply a waiting game. Here's your prenatal pills. Your real name is hidden underneath your alias Erica Dersham."

I nodded my head and put my coat back on. I'd opted out of wearing high heels for simple flat shoes. Holding my head high, I walked through the halls of the loyalist clinic, knowing that I had succeeded in infiltrating part of their vast network of privilege. By the time I got back to the clinic run by the resistance, I found Peter asleep in a comfortable bed, albeit old. How they'd managed to get an old hospital bed in here, I don't think I'll ever know. I sat down next to him in an old rocking chair. Leaning forward, I placed a kiss on his forehead. I fingered the white bandage on the back of his neck. Walter had a look of worry on his face. I read into it and ran a hand through Peter's hair.

"Walter what happened?"

But before Walter could tell me what happened, a doctor came into the room with a grim look on his face.

"You must be Olivia. I'm Doctor Canton. I operated on your husband. He had a mild seizure, and we're monitoring him to see if there is another occurrence, but so far there's been nothing. This may just be an isolated incident."

I nodded my head and ran my hand through Peter's hair once more.

"How long is he going to be asleep for?"

Doctor Canton gave me a ghost of a smile.

"He should be up in about another hour or so. The surgery went well. The Observer tech in his head could have done some serious damage to him, but everything's intact. We'll have to keep him here for observation for the next couple of days to monitor his condition."

I sat vigil at Peter's bedside, not willing to leave him. Astrid brought me a mug of hot tea.

"Olivia, I brought you some Chamomile tea. It's good for the both of you. Peter's going to be just fine. He'll get through this. He always does. He has you, and me, and Walter, and the baby routing in his favor to get well."

Two hours must have gone by, my tea mug half empty and sitting on the old worn side table next to the bed. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was, I could feel movement in the bed. Raising my head up, I could see Peter's eyes straining to see me in the dark. It was just me and Peter. Astrid and Walter had gone down the hall for awhile to give us some privacy. His eyes were tired, but they were so full of life and emotion. I scooted the chair closer to the bed and he ran a hand through my messy blond locks. Taking a shaky breath in, I looked into his eyes.

"What is it sweetheart?"

Turning the table side lamp on, I aimed it toward my midsection as I stood up and out of the rocking chair. Taking his hand I placed it there.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Peter's smile widened.

"But..."

I quickly answered his question.

"16 weeks Peter. This baby's been with us for 20 years. Stuck in amber with me for 20 long years. Traced the date of conception back to the night before Etta was taken from us."

Peter's eyes were like saucers. There would be time to fill in the gaps for him. Explain things he'd missed while he was unconscious.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. A Photograph of Two Worlds

**Chapter 3: A Photograph of Two Worlds**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the unnamed baby. Date Started: 1/20/13. Date Finished: 1/25/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Peter and I stood in front of our old house in Cambridge. The construction workers were comparing side-by-side what the house looked like before and after. Essentially, it was a photograph of two worlds. It was coming along, but there were a lot of things that needed so much attention. The roofing was almost halfway done. I pointed to several places where there were weak boards in the roof on the south side of the house.

"Those boards there need to be replaced. They've been rotting for the past twenty years. The entire porch needs to be replaced. All the boards are rotted out. I want two of you to check the second floor of the house, to see if the floors are intact. If you enter a room in pink, check the floorboards only, leave the furniture. It has... Sentimental value..."

My hands on my hips I pointed to a few more spots on the house. A worker passing by nodded his head and then smiled.

"Of course Mrs. Bishop. We have a time table of having your home finished before your little one arrives."

Since we were in a construction zone, we had to wear hardhats. Peter looked pretty good in one. I was a week away from my 6 month mark, and that would mark the end of my second trimester. Windmark and the other Observers had been defeated. All that was left was restoring peace to American society and rebuilding the government. Peter pulled me into his arms and smiled.

"We did it sweetheart, we did this for Etta. She would be so proud of us 'Livia."

Nodding my head I felt Peter's protective hands over my belly.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what the baby was thinking, but then I remember the Observers and I let the thought drift away."

I felt something stir within me. I gasped and sat down on an unoccupied bench a little ways down. Peter sat down next to me, genuinely concerned.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

Grabbing for his hand in almost a panic, I placed it just over the site where I'd felt the movement.

"Don't you feel that Peter? That 'stirring'?"

Peter knit his forehead together a mix between worry and curiosity.

"Yeah _what_ is that? You shouldn't be able to feel the baby kicking yet. It's a little early for that."

Curiosity getting the best of him, he pulled out a scanner and pointed it at me. Pressing a few buttons his frown grew bigger.

"I can't pinpoint that 'stirring', but its definitely coming from your womb. We'll have Doctor Elker look at it. Hopefully its nothing serious."

Peter helped me up from the bench and I let out a grunt.

"Someone's getting heavy! I'll have some weight to gain yet now that food is becoming available again. Speaking of food, can we get some Indian food on the way home? I'm dying for some Curry chicken in Walnut sauce."

The Indian take-out place was bursting at the seams with people trying to return to a normal life before the invasion. I stood proud and waddled up to the counter.

"I'd like a large order of Curry chicken in Walnut sauce please."

The man behind the counter smiled at me while he rung Peter and I up. We were going to split the order with each other. Peter and I grabbed a table while we waited for our take-out. I took in all the luxurious smells and the boisterous action all around me. It was like being home for the _first_ time. I stayed sitting at the table while Peter went up to get the order.

"Order 345!"

I sighed placing a hand over my belly.

"You have so much to see in this world. I promise, once you enter it, you'll see that it wasn't the same one you were conceived in. If your sister were still here, she'd be so happy to talk to you."

Peter came back to the table with said bag of food in hand and held out a hand for me to take and hoist myself up. I winced as I braced the table for support.

"The sooner we get home, the better. My feet are so swollen."

Peter squeezed my hand in comfort as we walked towards the car. I sighed as my body sunk into the surprisingly soft material of the station wagon we'd acquired and fixed up. Once car production speeds up, Peter and I are buying a truck. My eyes drooped and soon closed as we made our way back to Etta's apartment. We stayed there because we were closer to her. It was only until the house was finished. I felt Peter's hand shake me awake when we reached Etta's apartment.

"You sleep like nothing bothers you sweetheart."

Smiling tiredly, I reached over to take my seatbelt off. I instantly felt the 'stirring' once more. But this time the 'stirring' made me feel achy. Shaking my head I made my way out of the car. When we got into the apartment I sat down on the couch and told Peter what was going on.

"Peter the 'stirring' is back, but I'm achy now. What is going on?"

Walter was at the lab with Astrid freeing Gene. He'd waited so long to see her again. Peter looked at me with worry this time instead of concern. He fished Walter's medical bag from the hallway closet.

"Lie down sweetheart."

There was a protest on my lips.

"Peter, I need pillows."

He smiled at me and propped my feet and head up on pillows.

"Better? Now just relax, this'll only take a minute."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I felt the cool stethoscope on my belly. Opening up my eyes, I looked into Peter's blue orbs. His forehead knit together in deep thought.

"What do you hear?"

Shaking his head he moved the stethoscope over a little to the right.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it sounds like backwards blood flow. There's something else, but I'd better show you."

Now it was my turn to knit my forehead in thought.

"What is it?"

Peter smiled as he turned the scanner around.

"We have two _girls._"

Bewildered, I plopped my head back onto the pillow. Suddenly, I felt like a wilted flower.

"Oh my god Peter. Are you sure that scanner is calibrated right? Maybe it's out of phase and it needs to be adjusted..."

Peter pressed a few buttons on the scanner and pointed it at me again. Frowning, he turned it back towards me.

"Sensor echo. It was displaying a 'ghost image' next to the baby. But we are having a girl. We'll have to get you an appointment with Doctor Elker soon. According to the scanner, you have a placental blood flow problem. Instead of the blood flowing towards the baby giving her nutrients, its flowing back towards your belly button, which is why there is a bruise ring forming around it."

Blinking at him, I gave him a sideways glance as my eyes searched for the best possible solution to the problem in front of me.

"How do you know all this?"

Smiling brighter, he pulled out a plastic identification card, frayed a bit, but nonetheless intact.

"Licensed medical doctor. Federal District, Mexico. 5 years 'Livia. 785 babies. The tiniest one, only weighed 1lb and 6oz. It's just too bad this license is null in this country. There's so much I can do with it. The most difficult case I'd ever had was a woman who'd had a very difficult pregnancy in her first trimester. For the first two months the baby was growing at a substantially slower rate than a normal baby would. We never figured out the reason why. There are a wide range of rare diseases that can cause any number of things, but for a baby to grow 2 times slower than the norm, it was trying on her as the mother. We'd just attributed it to her low iron and magnesium levels, even though we didn't know the real reason why. You on the other hand sweetheart, don't have that issue. You know what? Doctor Elker makes house calls, why don't I give her a buzz over her com. I don't exactly want you moving too much right now."

Frustrated but not defeated, I hoisted myself off the couch.

"I'm not about to sit around Peter. I'm hungry remember?"

Putting a hand over his face, he'd clearly forgotten all about the food left on the kitchen counter.

"In my haste to see what was wrong with you, I forgot about the food on the counter."

I'd already dug into my portion of the Curry chicken in walnut sauce by the time Doctor Elker arrived. She frowned and shook her head at me.

"Olivia Dunham, when are you going to learn that orders are orders? You need to be off your feet."

Sighing I put down my bite of curry chicken and hoisted myself up from the kitchen table. Doctor Elker gently took the crook of my elbow and led me over to the couch. Sitting down with a sigh I looked up at both her and Peter.

"Let's see what's going on here."

Doctor Elker was my Physician, but I'd have to remind myself, that now Peter was my _personal _one. He'd have to serve in her place in case something happened to her. Shivering, I felt the set of stethoscope pieces make contact with my semi-bare belly.

"The 'stirring' is right about here. Closer to the placenta."

Doctor Elker smirked at Peter momentarily and looked at the frayed ID card on the coffee table.

"190 IQ. So, what's your specialty? What'd you minor in?"

Taking the ear pieces of the stethoscope from his ears and placing it behind his neck, he laughed a little and smiled.

"Obstetrics. Same as you. Minored in Emergency Pediatric medicine. Children are the future. Graduated from the medical school at the Autonomous University in Mexico City. There were always women having babies and always children getting hurt. With a population of over 20 million people itself, they were desperate for doctors. I just got lucky to even get a position at Santa Rosa. Each year they open two spots on their residency. I got picked from hundreds of other doctors. Let me ask you something: have you ever seen a case where the fetus a woman is carrying grows 2 times slower than the norm?"

Doctor Elker became alarmed and looked at me, taking her index and forefinger, and gently pressing on different spots on my belly.

"No. I've never seen anything like that before. Is this happening to Olivia? Something like that can't be found with a scanner, we'll have to perform an internal exam."

Shaking my head no, I put my hand on her gloved one.

"No I'm fine. He's talking about someone else. Have a look for yourself with the scanner."

Doctor Elker took her hand away from my own and pressed buttons on her own scanner. Aiming it towards me she sighed momentarily. Then she zoomed in closer with the scanner.

"That 'stirring' your feeling Olivia is a cross between backwards blood flow from the placenta and inadequate blow flow. Now if its inadequate blood flow, it can be fixed with upping your iron intake. If its backwards blood flow, it'll correct itself with bed rest. Now I don't want to put you on bed rest, but we have to make sure it's not something serious. Give me your finger, I can take a blood sample right now and tell you what we're dealing with here."

The little 'bite' from the scanner was nothing compared to Doctor Elker's fingers poking at my sensitive stomach. Peter placed a cotton ball over it for a few minutes while we waited for the results. A band aid over my index finger, I placed my hands over the swell, giving it a gentle rub. Peter came over and sat on the foot stool next to me, splaying his fingers across my belly. He was holding his breath.

"These readings indicate inadequate blood flow. So, I've got here in my bag, some iron pills. Take two in the morning for the next month and it should correct the issue. Other than the inadequate blood flow issue, the baby is perfectly healthy. Oh, and do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Peter and I smiled.

"It's a girl."

Doctor Elker smiled and shook her head.

"Well Bishop, we may be in need of you now that those tyrant Observers are gone. Since the universities and medical schools are still being rebuilt as we speak, your Mexican medical license will have to do for now. Boston General, 4th floor, Monday morning. You start rounds with me at 7 a.m. We've got a set of conjoined twins scheduled for a C-section at 8 a.m. Question for you Peter: how many children have you delivered?"

Peter was trying to be modest, but he was faltering.

"785. That of course is in a span of 5 years. Would've been 786 but the baby was breech, in a very awkward position and he passed. I wasn't able to turn him because he was trying to come out with his back first. I'd never seen anything like that before. But the woman with the baby who grew 2 times slower than the normal rate inside her womb, for her first trimester, that I will never understand. We attributed it to low Iron and Magnesium levels. It just doesn't make any sense. Thank you Doctor Elker for this opportunity. I'll be there bright and early. Say 6:40?"

Doctor Elker smiled and nodded in agreement, shaking hands with Peter.

"6:40 it is. Boston General. 4th floor. Maternity is the 4th floor for now, since the construction crews are still working on the 6th. Make sure Olivia take's her Iron pills this time. I know she skipped a few with Etta..."

I felt safe in Etta's apartment, like nothing could hurt me in there. Though I hadn't forgotten how Peter would hide out here and make plans to destroy Windmark when he was becoming one of _them. _I let the offending thought drift away as Peter came back to my side and gave a kiss to my belly.

"We're glad your ok kiddo. You gave us quite a scare."

Snuggling in Peter's embrace, I didn't want to leave it. This was where I wanted to stay, until time's-end.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! Yes I have a thing for doctor's. Always have. Something about a man in a lab coat that just I dunno... :)


	4. Cravings and Frustrations

**Chapter 4: Cravings and Frustrations**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the as of yet to be named baby. Date Started: 2/21/13. Date Finished: 2/24/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I'd eaten almost an entire gallon of cake batter ice cream. I looked into the mirror and sighed at my reflection, the face that was looking back at me had black circles under her eyes, bags and stringy hair. Placing myself onto the scale next to the sink I gave a frustrated grunt when I saw the scale reach 150lbs. Carefully stepping off the scale, I turned off the light in the bathroom and waddled as fast as I could back towards the couch. Sitting down with an uncomfortable wince I flipped through the channels on the tv. Finding nothing on the tv, I reached for my Comm on the coffee table. Dialing Peter I propped my feet up on the pillow lying down on the couch. It rang several times before I saw his face over the screen.

"Sweetheart what is it? Are you two ok? Where's Walter?"

I smiled tiredly at him.

"Walter's at the lab. He said he wanted to give Gene a bath. Astrid reluctantly agreed to help, although when I talked to her a few minutes ago, she was covered in soapy water. I can't believe this Peter! I've gained 6 pounds in the last month! I'm 150lbs! I feel like a melon about ready to burst! Can you get me another gallon of cake batter ice cream? We're almost out."

Peter laughed at me and gave me his 100 watt smile.

"Ok I'll be home by 2. I've got a C-section to perform and a woman with a set of twins who wants to deliver naturally. I don't know how labor and delivery will go, but its part of the job sweetheart. I'll get in touch with you over my Comm when I'm finished."

As soon as Peter hung up his Comm and my own went dark, Astrid and Walter walked into the house.

"Olivia? Did Peter say when he was coming home?"

I nodded and shifted my weight on the couch a little.

"He said he'd be home by 2. He's got a section to perform and a set of twins to deliver. And he's getting me another gallon of cake batter ice cream."

Astrid smiled at me and then pointed towards the hallway bathroom upstairs.

"Olivia would it be alright if I used the upstairs hallway bathroom to get cleaned up? After you hung up with me, Gene sneezed all over me and kept mooing as Walter cleaned her utters."

I shifted yet again and shook my head at Walter letting him explain.

"She needed a good bath! Some good scrubbing did her wonders!"

As Astrid went upstairs she turned momentarily to Walter.

"Walter! It's like when you go to milk her! Warm your hands first!"

Shaking my head again I pulled out the crossword puzzle I'd been working on for the last couple of days. It was a frustrating fact that my shirt was getting to the point where I could no longer keep it over my stomach. It was hiking up slightly. Walter sat down on the couch next to me and scrunched his forehead together.

"Olivia, when did you get that bruise on your stomach? Just to the left of the umbilicus."

I looked down at what I could see of my ever-growing baby belly.

"I don't know, it wasn't there yesterday."

Walter got a panicked look on his face.

"We should call Peter right away dear! Prop your feet up on that pillow, I'll make you some herbal tea."

I felt myself drifting off, the crossword puzzle hitting the floor with a soft thud. I could hear Walter's voice, but it was very far away, like I was in a tunnel. _What's going on? _

"Here you are Olivia, your te... Oh in that case, sweet dreams dear..."

Walter was so far away. I heard his footfalls go down the hallway until they disappeared. Astrid went with him, her footsteps disappearing too. My strange 'slumber' continued. After awhile I heard Peter's heavy footfalls enter the house and into the living room. I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to shake me awake. Peter's voice sounded worried at first, then alarmed.

"Sweetheart, wake up. Can you open your eyes for me? 'Livia?"

My eyelids felt like two lead weights. I could feel pressure of a hand rubbing my chest for pain response. I didn't feel any pain. Bright light assaulted my eyes, and Peter's far away voice was becoming increasingly more alarmed.

" 'Livia, open your eyes for me sweetheart. Can you do that for me?"

It was as if my entire body was frozen in place, not able to respond to anything. I felt the cold metal of a stethoscope piece on my belly. It was gone suddenly and I felt two fingers at my neck checking my pulse. I heard another set of footfalls that sounded distinctly like Walter's.

"Son? What's happened to Olivia?"

Now it was Walter's turn to worry, but Peter was asking the questions.

"Walter, did Olivia complain of anything hurting before she lost consciousness? Did she smell anything funny? Did you see any blood?"

Walter's voice was becoming concerned. I could hear the strain in his voice.

"No. Should I call for an ambulance son?"

* * *

Words were a big jumble after that. It was a flurry of pressure from wires and other things. After awhile, I felt a band around my stomach, and the sound of a machine measuring my heart rate. A voice that sounded a lot like Peter's was whispering to another in the background.

"...I just don't understand what's going on to my wife Doctor Ramsen. I really don't. What's wrong with her? Is she in a coma? What?"

I felt Peter's hand brush over my cheek as Doctor Ramsen spoke to him.

"We don't know Doctor Bishop. She could very well be suffering from something we've never seen before. Have her iron levels been unusually low lately?"

Peter's hand kept stroking my cheek.

"No, I checked her levels myself. Their all normal. Don't you trust me? I am a _licensed _Obstetrician. I know every in and out of every possible scenario of conditions a pregnant woman could go through. Now, this one I don't know. Frankly I'm stumped. You tell me what's going on."

I wished I could tell Peter I was alright. But my body felt like a vegetable. I heard Doctor Ramsen speak up.

"There is something else we picked up on her blood work though. Some synthetic compound is coursing through her veins. Her blood stream is riddled with it. It seems to be hardwired into her brain too. Has she been taking anything besides her prescribed prenatal vitamins?"

_What in the world was this Doctor Ramsen asking? I wasn't on drugs. _Peter's voice was firm but quiet.

"With all due respect Doctor Ramsen, my wife has _never _in her life taken anything that would harm her. I can vouch for that. Test her blood again, see how right I am."

Sounded like Peter was butting heads with a hot-shot smart-ass know-it-all doctor.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. Registering Life

**Chapter 5: Registering Life**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the little girl Olivia is carrying. Date Started: 3/12/13. Date Finished: 3/26/13 Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This is split between Peter's/Olivia's POV.

* * *

July 16th, 2037

Boston General

Boston, Mass

Maternity Wing: 4th floor

Olivia was still in the strange coma. The various screens around her took measurements of her ever-growing belly, core/body temperature, fetal movements and heart rate. My eyes wandered to the screen of our baby inside Olivia. Her tiny feet and hands moving against her tiny room. I hoped that if there was a god up above that he'd spare Olivia and bring her back to me. I hated seeing her like this. Doctor Elker and I had already discussed the option of inducing labor on her if she didn't wake within the next week. I fingered the screen and smiled.

"Your mom's going to be ok kiddo."

Hearing a groan come from Olivia's mouth, I turned to see her opening up her eyes.

"Peter? What happened?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I pushed a lock or two of blond messy hair from her face.

"You were in a coma for four months. Doctor Elker and I had a talk yesterday and were discussing the option of inducing labor on you if you hadn't woken up in about another week. Now that, that's out of the way, how do you feel?"

I watched as Olivia stretched and groaned once more.

"Sore, and I think I have a bladder infection. How is she? The baby?"

Smiling I placed a hand on her over-sized belly while pointing to the 3D image on the screen next to her.

"Perfectly healthy and very, very active. I'll have a nurse change out the catheter. The infection is much, much better than it was. I gave you some cranberry juice to clean out your kidneys, should help a little."

She smiled tiredly at me.

"That makes today's date July 16th, 2037. Making me 38.5 weeks..."

I watched her facial expression; it spoke louder than the spoken word.

"Just relax and breathe. I'll get Doctor Elker for you."

She grabbed for my wrist and didn't let go.

"Please don't leave me."

I turned around and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm right here sweetheart, and I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever. That nurse is taking way too long, let me just pull that catheter out."

Nodding my head I let out a cry as a strong contraction began to build inside me. Peter looked at me seriously. The bed railing was my support for now.

"Sweetheart, your contraction is coming down, so I'm going to take the catheter out once it's done ok?"

Biting my lip, I felt the pressure and the pain subside. Sweat was already starting to form on my forehead. He smiled at me as he placed the used catheter off to the side on a tray and rolled it away. "Done. Told you it would be quick didn't I?"

Smiling I watched as he carefully took off the pair of latex gloves and threw them in the bio-hazard bin by the door.

"I never got to ask: How are those conjoined twins doing?"

Peter pulled up a chair next to the bed and put a warm gentle hand in my own.

"What I tell you can't leave this room got it?"

I'd seen enough in Fringe Division I knew not to tell a soul.

"Yes boss."

Momentarily he watched the monitors. The baby kicked wildly at her cramped up space.

"She's still testing her space. The pressure from the contractions should break your water fairly soon. Those two babies, girls are doing fairly well. Should be able to separate them within the next year. Both linked at the chest but each have their own organs. Their survival rate is 100 percent successful."

I nodded my head and grabbed for Peter's hand, gripping it tighter than getting my fingers stuck in a car door. The pain was excruciating. I concentrated my attention on Peter's face, although he was watching the monitor in front of me.

"God, this is a big one. Peter please don't leave me..."

He shook his head no and held onto my hand tight.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'm not leaving you. I never would. Especially not right now. If you still want that epidural, you can have it; I've got the Anesthesiologist on speed-dial on my COM. Ok now this is the doctor in me talking: On a scale of 1-10 how's the pain?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at Peter and throw my pillow at him.

"About a 9."

Peter frowned at me and propped up another pillow behind my back.

"That's pretty high Olivia. Let me just place that call to Doctor Roberts and let him know what's going on. Ok?"

Nodding my head I relaxed as the contraction came down and finally disappeared. Sighing, I took the ice chip offered by Peter into my mouth. I listened to his phone conversation.

"Hey Dan. This is Peter Bishop. I know your schedule's pretty full, but could you by any chance make room for one more patient?"

I smiled at the tall brown hair and brown eyed doctor with round-rimmed glasses.

"Sure Pete, what's the patient's name?"

Peter squeezed my hand and placed another ice chip into my mouth.

"Olivia Dunham-Bishop. My wife."

He hung up his COM and checked the monitor with our baby on it.

"Baby's doing just fine. Her heart rate is above 90. I have a suggestion for you if you'd like to try it."

I gave him a curious look.

"What kind of suggestion? Will this help progress labor?"

Peter nodded his head and took my hand.

"Well walking seems to help somewhat. The gravity, that kind of thing. Here, up and over the side of the bed you go."

Accepting his suggestion I stood up, testing the ground below my feet. Feeling that it was firm enough to stand on, I took a few steps forward.

"You know Peter; I remember when we went through this with Etta. Only the heart monitor for the baby wasn't wireless. So I couldn't get out of bed with it. But with this one I can."

It'd been about an hour now since Peter had called Doctor Roberts. Another contraction presented itself and I immediately found Peter's left hand gripping it in a vice-like motion while the other wanted to exterminate the door jamb. I now glared at Peter, my patience as thin as rice paper.

"Where the hell is Doctor Roberts? I _need_ that epidural NOW!"

Peter kept his upbeat attitude, sometimes I wondered how he could do that, especially right now.

"It's alright sweetheart, we're coming down from the contraction. Remember something to focus on. And keep breathing. Those two things are what are important during labor."

I glared at him some more. I huffed for a minute and watched as he took the stethoscope from around his neck, placing it just below my belly button. When he took it away and put it back behind his neck he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes completely.

"I can hear the placental blood flow. Sounds a little strange, but the computer here says you're at normal output levels, so I'm not too worried. The computers are more accurate than the human being. Humans have room to Err, computer's on the other hand don't. Doctor Roberts should be here any minute sweetheart. No worries."

My irritable mood vanished as soon as Doctor Roberts entered the room just then. A smile adorned my face.

"Someone here order an epidural? And an extra large pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese?"

I laughed a little and had a seat back on the bed with Peter's help. God I could go for some right now.

"Doctor Roberts, I could go for three of them right now I'm so hungry."

Doctor Roberts only smiled at me and shook his head.

"You Olivia are getting close. Why do they all say the same thing when they are this close to delivering? You would think that hunger cravings would be shut off. Now down to business. What's her pain level?"

Peter squeezed my hand and gave Doctor Roberts a serious look.

"About a 9. The contractions were pretty sporadic at first, but now they are close together. Her tolerance for pain is pretty low."

Sitting on the edge of the bed I grabbed for Peter's hand and braced myself at Doctor Robert's words.

"Ok Olivia, keep your back nice and round for me."

I let out a cry as the first needle went into my lower spine to numb me from the waist down. I barely felt the second one go into my lower spine. Doctor Roberts smiled at me as he threw the syringe cap into the biohazard bin by the door.

"Good luck Olivia. Glad I could help out."

I waved as he exited the room. It was a few minutes before the pain started to disappear, and soon it was replaced by pressure. I looked at Peter with wide eyes suddenly, sure that I had to use the bathroom.

"Peter I really gotta go."

Peter's expression changed.

"Sweetheart, your bladder is empty. The baby's head is pushing down. It means your water is going to break."

Peter pressed a button on the wall behind my head labeled 'For staff only'. As if on cue, Doctor Elker entered the room. Her smile reassured me.

"Glad to see your finally awake Olivia. Let's get you back into bed shall we? Need to check your progress."

Peter helped me back under the covers. I sat absolutely still, even though the stirrups were very uncomfortable.

"Well, that's taken care of. Your water just broke. The amniotic sac was so thin you could feel the baby's head. She's being a little shy; let's give her a few minutes to start to drop down."

I nodded my head as she helped me place my legs back down on the bed. I smiled tiredly.

"We should get Doctor Ramsen back in here to check you over."

Peter was quick dismiss the thought.

"Actually I'd like to examine her if that's alright?"

Doctor Elker frowned at Peter and tugged on her starch-white lab coat.

"Peter, you aren't Olivia's attending OB, I am. Besides, you're not on for at least a couple of months. Since you have Paternity leave."

Peter put up a hand.

"Ah, but that doesn't start until we take the baby home. So, I'm still on duty."

Sighing I watched as Peter relented and let Doctor Ramsen into the room.

"Olivia good to see you're finally awake."

I nodded my head seriously and politely. I could see why Peter argued with this man. He had a sour face, a nose that was almost shaped like Captain Hook's, hook and his eyes were cold and steely. I stayed quiet as he listened to my heart.

"Well, sounds good, and you're breathing on your own. So now that you're out of the woods, you won't be needing to see me anymore. I'll leave you in the care of Doctor Elker."

Nodding once more, I watched as he left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, I spoke.

"That cocky, arrogant ass-hole. He thinks he knows everything. I can't believe he thought I was on drugs. He was trying to set me up."

Doctor Elker looked at me and chimed in.

"Yeah, we've been trying to fire him for about a month now. HR's been slapped with a legal suit he's filed against the hospital though. Legal just stepped into this, a settlement might be Boston General's only option though. I know this is your least favorite thing Olivia, but it's time to check your progress again. This time should be it. Have you picked out a name for her?"

Shaking my head no I picked at the blanket over me. A name suddenly smacked me in the face. It was as clear as day.

"Elizabeta. Peter you wouldn't mind the variation of your mother's name would you?"

Peter only smiled at me.

"It's perfect. My mother would be proud."

Doctor Elker smiled at me when she reappeared above the sheet.

"Good news Olivia. It's time. Do you need a minute or are you ready?"

I shook my head no; I was perfectly ready for this.

"No I'm ready. I've been ready for nine months. Let's do this."

Doctor Elker nodded her head at me.

"Ok Olivia it's all you now, push. That's a girl. Keep going. Push! Come on you can do it! Push harder! That's it! One more big push for me. Push now! Good girl! Once more now, push! She's out! Here's your daughter Olivia."

I watched as Peter helped Doctor Elker clear out Elizabeta's nose with the blue bulb syringe. Peter was gentle as he cut the umbilical cord. Her cries were magical, the same kind of magical the day Etta was born. The ache in my heart lifted and my soul finally set free, Etta would never be replaced, but her sister filled in some of that hole.

"She's beautiful Peter. She has your eyebrows and your hair."

Peter added his own words to the mix.

"Yes, but she has her mother's attitude already."

This made life worth living again.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? An aw moment? Or just meh? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
